familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cromer
Cromer is a coastal town and civil parish on the north coast of the English county of Norfolk.Ordnance Survey, Explorer Sheet 252, Norfolk Coast East, ISBN 978-0-319-46726-8 It is north of the county town of Norwich and east of Sheringham on the North Sea coastline. The local government authority is North Norfolk District Council, whose headquarters is in Holt Road in the town. The civil parish has an area of and at the 2011 census had a population of 7,683. The town is notable as a traditional tourist resort and for the Cromer crab,Cromer CrabProtection wanted for Cromer Crab which forms the major source of income for local fishermen. The motto Gem of the Norfolk Coast is highlighted on the town's road signs.Gem of the Norfolk coast. Retrieved 20 January 2010. History Cromer is not mentioned in the Domesday Book of 1086. The place-name 'Cromer' is first found in a will of 1262 and could mean 'Crows' mere or lake'.Eilert Ekwall, Concise Oxford Dictionary of English Place-names, p.131. There are other contenders for the derivation, a north country word 'cromer' meaning 'a gap in the cliffs' or less likely a direct transfer from a Danish placename. It is reasonable to assume that the present site of Cromer, around the parish church of Saints Peter and Paul, is what was in 1337 called Shipden-juxta-Felbrigg, and by the end of the 14th century known as Cromer. A reference to a place called Crowemere Shipden can be seen in a legal record, dated 1422, (1 Henry VI), the home of John Gees.Plea Roll of the Court of Common Pleas; National Archives; 4th complete entry, containing "Norff" in the margin. The other Shipden is now about a quarter of a mile to the north east of the end of Cromer Pier, under the sea. Its site is marked by Church Rock, now no longer visible, even at a low spring tide. In 1888 a vessel struck the rock, and the rock was subsequently blown up for safety. Cromer became a resort in the early 19th century, with some of the rich Norwich banking families making it their summer home. Visitors included the future King Edward VII, who played golf here. The resort's facilities included the late-Victorian Cromer Pier, which is home to the Pavilion Theatre. In 1883 the London journalist Clement Scott went to Cromer and began to write about the area. He named the stretch of coastline, particularly the Overstrand and Sidestrand area, "Poppyland",Poppyland - Strands of Norfolk History, Stibbons and Cleveland, Pub: Poppyland Publishing, Fourth ed. 2001, ISBN 0-946148-56-2 and the combination of the railway and his writing in the national press brought many visitors. The name "Poppyland" referred to the numerous poppies which grew (and still grow) at the roadside and in meadows. Cromer suffered several bombing raids during the Second World War. Shortly after one raid, Cromer featured as the location for an episode of "An American In England", written by Norman Corwin with the narrator staying in the Red Lion HotelThe Red Lion Hotel. Retrieved 3 April 2010. and retelling several local accounts of life in the town at wartime. The radio play first aired in the USA on 1 December 1942 on the CBS/Columbia Workshop programme starring Joe Julian. The account mentions some of the effects of the war on local people and businesses and the fact that the town adopted a minesweeper, HMS Cromer, a Bangor class minesweeper.An American In England: Cromer On 5 December 2013 the town was affected by a storm surge which caused significant damage to the town's pier and seafront.EDP report Retrieved 9 December 2013 In 2016, the Cromer shoal chalk beds, thought to be Europe's largest chalk reef, were officially designated as a Marine Conservation Zone.EDP news item Retrieved 19 January 2016 Economy Traditionally Cromer was a fishing town. The town is famous for the Cromer crab,Cromer CrabProtection wanted for Cromer Crab which forms the major source of income for the local fishermen. The town had grown up as a fishing station over the centuries and became a year-round fishery, with crabs and lobsters in the summer, drifting for longshore herring in the autumn and long-lining, primarily for cod, in the winter, when weather permitted. The pattern of fishing has changed over the last thirty years, and it is now almost completely focused on crabs and lobsters. At the end of the 19th century, the beaches to the east and west of the pier were crowded with fishing boats. Now, about ten boats ply their trade from the foot of the gangway on the east beach, with shops in the town selling fresh crab, whenever the boats go to sea.Cromer Online Cromer CrabCromer Crabs and More Tourism developed in the town during the Victorian period and is now an important part of the local economy.Market Towns Survey, 2013, Norfolk County Council, 2014. Retrieved 18 October 2015. The town is a popular resort and acts as a touring base for the surrounding area. The coastal location means that beach holidays and fishing are important, with the beach and pier being major draws. Visitor attractions within the town include Cromer Pier and the Pavilion Theatre on the pier. Cromer Museum opened in 1978 and includes a geology gallery which includes the bones from the West Runton elephant. Close to the town's pier the RNLI Henry Blogg Museum is housed inside the early 21st century Rocket House . The museum has the Cromer Lifeboat H F Bailey III ON 777 as its centrepiece and illustrates the history of the town's lifeboats and lifeboatman Henry Blogg's most famous rescues.The RNLI Henry Blogg museum. Retrieved 12 February 2010. The South American themed Amazona zoo park opened to the public in 2006 and is to the south of the town. The park covers of former brick kilns and woodland on the outskirts of the town and includes animals including jaguar and puma.Amazona zoo park. Retrieved 17 February. Culture and community For one week in August the town celebrates its Carnival Week. The event's 40th anniversary was held in 2009. Attractions included the carnival queen competition, parade of floats and a fancy dress competition. The highlight of the week was an over-the-sea aerial display by the Red Arrows.Cromer carnival. Retrieved 21 February 2010. Cromer is twinned with Nidda, Germany and Crest, France. The town has an Air Training Corps Squadron and an Army Cadet Force Platoon, based at Cromer High School. The town has a Friday market and a number of independent retailers in its centre. Cromer Hospital provides services across the North Norfolk area. It includes a minor injuries unit and is run by the Norfolk and Norwich University Hospitals NHS Foundation Trust. Landmarks Cromer stands between stretches of coastal cliffs which, to the east, are up to high. Cromer Pier dominates the sea front and is long. It features the Pavilion Theatre and dates from 1901. Cromer Lighthouse stands on the cliffs to the east of the town. The tower is tall. and stands above sea level. The light has a range of . The Church of St Peter and St Paul dates from the 14th century and is in the centre of the town. After falling into disrepair it was rebuilt in the late 19th century by architect, Arthur Blomfield. At the Bell tower is the highest in the county. Also, of note are the vast stained glass windows which commemorate various members of the lifeboat crew and other features of the resort.The church of St Peter and St Paul. Retrieved 3 February 2010.Norfolk churches. Retrieved 3 February 2010. The Hotel de Paris was originally built in 1820 as a coastal residence for Lord Suffield. In 1830 the building was converted into a hotel by Pierre le Francois. Norfolk-born architect George Skipper extensively remodelled the building between 1895 and 1896. Today (2010), the hotel which occupies an elevated location overlooking the town's pier still provides accommodation to visitors.Hotel de Paris. Retrieved 8 February 2010. Other notable hotels include the 17th century Red Lion Hotel, the Victorian Sandcliff Hotel and the Edwardian Cliftonville Hotel. Cromer Hall is located to the south of the town in Hall Lane. The original hall was destroyed by fire and was rebuilt in 1829 in a Gothic Revival style, by Norfolk architect William John Donthorne. Henry Baring, of the Baring banking family, acquired the estate around this time. Evelyn Baring, 1st Earl of Cromer was born at the hall in 1841. In 2010 the building was the home of the Cabbell Manners family.Literary Norfolk In 1901, author Arthur Conan Doyle was a guest at the hall. After hearing the legend of the Black Shuck, a ghostly black dog, he is thought to have been inspired to write the classic novel The Hound of the Baskervilles.Literary Norfolk. Retrieved 16 February 2010. Lifeboat station The fishermen also crewed Cromer's two lifeboats. Most famous of the lifeboatmen was Henry Blogg, who received the RNLI gold medal for heroism three times, and the silver medal four times. Cromer Lifeboat Station was founded in 1804, the first in Norfolk. Rowing lifeboats were stationed there through the 19th century. In the 1920s a lifeboat station was built at the end of the pier, enabling a motor lifeboat to be launched beyond the breakers. A number of notable rescues carried out between 1917 and 1941 made the lifeboat and the town well known throughout the United Kingdom and further afield. The area covered by the station is large, as there is a long run of coastline with no harbour – Great Yarmouth is 40 miles (65 km) by sea to the south east and the restricted harbour of Wells next the Sea 25 miles (40 km) to the west. Today the offshore lifeboat on the pier performs about a dozen rescues a year, with about the same number for the inshore lifeboat stationed on the beach. The Duke of Kent officially named the town's new lifeboat the ''Lester'' in a ceremony on 8 September 2008.North Norfolk News report. Retrieved 9 September 2008. Transport The railway came to Cromer in 1877 with the opening of Cromer High railway station by the Great Eastern Railway. Ten years later a second station, Cromer Beach, was opened by the Midland and Great Northern Joint Railway bringing visitors from the East Midlands. The second station, now known simply as Cromer, remains. Direct services were operated from London, Manchester, Leicester, Birmingham, Leeds, Peterborough and Sheffield, but today a service between Norwich and Sheringham on the Bittern Line is all that remains. The closed Cromer tunnel linked the Beach station with the Mundesley line to the east. It was the only railway tunnel to be built in Norfolk. Bus and coach services are provided by several companies which link the town to destinations including Norwich, Sheringham, Holt, King's Lynn and Cambridge.Public transport from Cromer. Retrieved 6 January 2011. The A140 links to Norwich, the A148 (direct) and A149 (coast road) to King's Lynn, and the A149 to the Norfolk Broads and Great Yarmouth. The B1159 is a coastal road out towards Mundesley. The nearest airport is Norwich International Airport. There is a private airfield south east of the town at Northrepps Aerodrome. Education Cromer Academy is the town's only high school. It educates children aged 11 to 16. For sixth-form education, children travel to Sheringham, Paston College in North Walsham, or Norwich. The town also has a junior school educating children from 5 to 11 years of age. Sport and leisure Cromer has sports clubs and leisure facilities. Situated on the cliffs between the town and Overstrand to the east, the Royal Cromer Golf Club was founded in 1888 and given royal status by the Prince of Wales, one of the founding members, in the same year.Royal Cromer Golf Club, Today's Golfer. Retrieved 17 October 2015.Royal Cromer, England, Top 100 golf courses. Retrieved 17 October 2015.Royal Cromer golf club. Retrieved 23 February 2010. The course was originally designed by Old Tom Morris and hosted the British Ladies Amateur Golf Championship in 1905, before which an unofficial match was held between British and American ladies, the first international golf match to be player.McKinley.S.L, The vital weapons for the hunt, The Glasgow Herald, 1961--5-08 (available online). Retrieved 17 October 2015.Mallon.B, Jerris.R, Historical Dictionary of Golf p.xxvi. Retrieved 17 October 2015. The club, which is the second oldest in Norfolk, has hosted PGA events.Region’s stars are set for Royal Cromer Golf Club challenge, Eastern Daily Press, 24 May 2013. Retrieved 2015-10-17. Cromer Cricket Club are one of the oldest clubs in the county and are based at the Norton Warnes Cricket Ground. The club currently play in the Norfolk Alliance Premier Division.Cromer Cricket Club. Retrieved 22 February 2010. Cabbell Park has been the home of Cromer Town F.C. since 1922. The long established club play in the Premier Division of the Anglian Combination.Cromer Town Football Club. Retrieved 22 February 2010. The town's tennis and squash courts are located at Norwich Road and are open to the public.Cromer Lawn tennis club. Retrieved 23 February 2010. Two long distance footpaths terminate in the town: the Norfolk Coast Path and the Weavers' Way. The Norfolk Coast Cycleway runs parallel to the coast and passes through a mixture of quiet roads and country lanes to link the town with Kings Lynn to the west and Great Yarmouth in the east.Norfolk Coast Cycleway. Retrieved 24 February 2010. Sea angling is popular and mixed catches including cod can be made from the town's beaches. The pier provides the opportunity to capture specimen sized bass.Sea fishing. Retrieved 25 February 2010. Established in 2007, the North Norfolk Surf Lifesaving Club (North Norfolk SLSC) has its clubhouse on the town's main promenade.North Norfolk Lifesavers Retrieved 18 January 2012 Surfing is also carried out on the town's beaches close to the pier. Equipment and lessons can be hired in season.Surfing in Cromer Retrieved 6 March 2012 Cultural references The town is featured as a location in the novels Emma'' by Jane Austen and North and South'' by Elizabeth Gaskell. Emma by Jane Austen Chapter XII ''North and South by Elizabeth Gaskell Chapter XLIX Edward Lear features a limerick about Cromer in his Book of Nonsense. Filming took place in the town during November 2014 of the BBC 1 series ''Partners in CrimeEastern Daily Press news report Retrieved 8 April 2015 Notable people * Edward Bach, creator of Bach flower remedies * Henry Blogg, greatest of the lifeboatmen * Benjamin Bond Cabbell, politician and philanthropist * Henry "Shrimp" Davies, longest-serving coxswain of the lifeboat * Emily Wilding Davison, women's rights campaigner.Google books Retrieved 17 August 2014 * James Dyson, creator of Dyson vacuum cleaners * John Henry Gurney, banker and amateur ornithologist * John Hurt, the actor has a home close to the townEDP news report Retrieved 15 March 2012 * Charles William Peach, British naturalist and geologist * Malcolm Sayer, designer for Jaguar cars * Keith Skipper, journalist and author.EDP article Retrieved 12 October 2014 * Simon Thomas, television presenter * Liam Walsh, the boxer is based in the town.News report Retrieved 21 March 2012 * Charles Mayes Wigg, artist Gallery File:Cromer Pier.jpg|Cromer Pier as seen from the Henry Blogg Museum File:Cromer beach summer UK.JPG|Beaches and cliffs east of Cromer in the summer File:Cromer Lighthouse 23rd Oct 2007.JPG|Cromer Lighthouse File:Cromer Views 23rd Oct 2007 (1).JPG|View over Cromer from the lighthouse hills File:Cromer Museum 23rd October 2007.JPG|Cromer Museum File:The Bust of Henry Blogg of Cromer 11,04,2007.JPG|Henry Blogg's bronze bust on the cliff top in North Lodge Park, Cromer File:Cromer Pavillion Ticket.jpg|Ticket for the Pavilion Theatre on Cromer Pier File:Cromer Pier 2007.jpg|Pavilion Theatre on the end of Cromer Pier File:Hotel De Paris.jpg|Hotel de Paris viewed from pier File:2008-05-04 GreatBritain Norfolk Cromer.jpg| Cromer Pier File:Cromer.JPG| North Norfolk information centre (opened 2008) File:Cromer graveyard.JPG|17th century gravestone in the churchyard at Cromer See also *Cromer Ridge *Cromer, New South Wales - the suburb in Sydney Australia named after this north Norfolk town References Further reading * Bartell, Edmund, Observations upon the town of Cromer, 1800, accessed on Google Books 2015-08-23 * Leach, Nicholas & Russell, Paul Cromer Lifeboats 1804-2004, Stroud: Tempus Publishing, 2004, ISBN 0-7524-3197-8 * Malster, R. The Cromer Lifeboats, 4th ed. Cromer: Poppyland Publishing, 1994, ISBN 0-946148-21-X * Pipe, C. A Dictionary of Cromer and Overstrand History, 1st ed. Cromer: Poppyland Publishing, 2010, ISBN 978-0-946148-89-9 * Stibbons, Peter & Cleveland, David Poppyland – Strands of Norfolk History, 4th ed., Cromer: Poppyland, 2001, ISBN 0-946148-17-1 (1st ed. 1981) * Warren, M. Cromer – Chronicle of a Watering Place, 3rd ed. Cromer: Poppyland Publishing, 2001, ISBN 0-946148-55-4 External links *The Cromer Dictionary Web Site *Cromer Literary History *Song about Cromer Category:Cromer Category:North Norfolk Category:Seaside resorts in England Category:Towns in Norfolk Category:Port cities and towns of the North Sea Category:Coastal settlements in Norfolk Category:Civil parishes in Norfolk Category:Beaches of Norfolk